


Are you afraid of the monsters?

by mykmyk



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur refused to be afraid of something as silly as a stupid  horror movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you afraid of the monsters?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my angel [ Ania](http://allthingsbeautiful267.tumblr.com)

It was the middle of the night and Arthur just couldn't sleep. He looked at Eames, who was sound asleep next to him. Eames was drooling a bit and Arthur snorted and wiped the saliva from his chin. The man mumbled something in his sleep and started snoring. Arthur had never thought he would be jealous of something so stupid like sleeping. But he was.

He tried reading something, but he was bored after a few pages so he gave up. Arthur wished he had a job right now so he could just turn his laptop on and do some work. But they just came back from the last job and they were taking a break. How was he supposed to rest when he couldn’t sleep?

Finally, Arthur decided to get up and drink some milk and then try to fall asleep once again. But when he came back to bed, he still couldn't sleep. So he did something he really, really did very rarely. He turned the television on.

They had a TV in the bedroom because Eames wanted to. He just liked to lie down and watch some films or TV shows. Arthur didn't mind. He liked those lazy evenings when Eames was watching something Arthur wasn't interested in, so that he could just grab the book he had been recently reading, lie down next to Eames and smile behind its covers, when Eames was commenting the stupidity of the characters from some TV show.

Arthur was looking for a documentary film or something like that, but he found a horror movie, which had just begun. He decided it would do. It wasn't like he was interested in watching it. He just wanted to pass the time and fall asleep, so it really didn't matter what he would be watching, right?

Next to him, Eames snored very loud.

The movie was about a single mother whose son was very afraid of the monsters living under his bed or in his closet. The boy was obsessed about the whole monster thing. He even constructed weapons for them and talked only about protecting his mother from these creatures. The woman and her son didn't sleep much enough in the night because of the boy's nightmares.

It wasn't scary, because come on, Arthur had seen worse things and he refused to be afraid of something that silly. But he moved closer to Eames. Not because he was scared, of course. He could cuddle with his boyfriend any time he wanted, right? And it was the time when he wanted to cuddle very much so.

When the mother started seeing the monster and believing in it too, Arthur decided there were two options. One. She was as crazy as her son. Two. They were both delusional because of the lack of sleep. Then he thought he was lacking sleep, too. It wasn't a happy thought.

Suddenly Arthur felt something on his chest and shuddered. But it was only Eames’ arm and Arthur cursed himself. He was a grown man, for fuck's sake! He blamed his lack of sleep for making him so jumpy. It had nothing to do with the movie. Nothing.

He felt better when he had Eames' arm and his leg wrapped around him. He just liked the proximity of his boyfriend, right? It sure had nothing to do with feeling more secure. Because there was no reason to feel insecure.

Then the movie started to get even more freakish and Arthur found himself squeezing Eames' arm. It seemed he had used more force than he thought, because Eames woke up.

“Darling?” he asked.  
“Go back to sleep, Eames.”  
“Whaddya doin?” he asked again.  
“Nothing, just watching a movie, go back to sleep.”  
“M'key.”

And Eames turned his back to Arthur and after a few seconds he was asleep again. Apparently Arthur had missed a couple of scenes; he realized that the mother wasn’t trying to kill her son any more, as she was now struggling to defeat the monster. Arthur hoped there won’t be a happy ending. Happy endings in horror movies just didn't seem right.

However, the ending wasn't a happy one. It was... Strange. A bit disturbing. Arthur decided the movie wasn't that bad after all.

In the morning, when Eames asked him why he had woken up to see Arthur clung on to him, Arthur just blushed.

He tried very hard to convince himself it wasn’t at all related to this stupid horror movie.


End file.
